The Lucky Ones Survive
by CutePiglet
Summary: Crashes can change anything. Yami stared at the injured man in front of him, wondering if the universe was playing some kind of trick on him. He got stuck with /the/ Seto Kaiba. The man who broke up with him several weeks ago. "Well, this is awkward." SxYY One-shot


Everyone in the hospital had heard of the enormous crash. A train with more than fifty passengers crashed, because the chauffeur had lost complete control, the hospital was going crazy. Doctors and nurses were standing in the ER, holding their breath as they waited for the doors to burst open. It could happen any minute, the faint sound of screeching sirens echoed far in the distance, the smell of blood hung in the air, nurses were looking at their feet in sorrow. Two guys were standing in front of the small crowd of doctors and nurses that had formed itself, they were often mistaken for twins, because they looked almost identical.

The tallest one was currently boring holes into the doors with his piercing blood red eyes, that shone dangerously behind his square-shaped glasses. He loved and hated his job at the same time, he loved saving people's lives, but he hated to see them suffer. Crashes like these drove him insane, a lot of people do not survive, or are scarred for the rest of their lives. Even him, one of the best doctors in the Domino Hospital, also known as Yami Mutou, could not save everyone.

Next to him stood his younger brother, Yugi Mutou, the chief. His eyes held all sorts of emotions, pain, sorrow, guilt and sadness. However, he was not nervous, unlike some of the others that were standing behind him, his violet orbs stared at the doors, wishing they would burst open so he would not have to wait any longer. He, too, hated his job and loved it at the same time, but he always believed that he was lucky enough to have this job.

Someone drew a sharp breath when the door finally burst open and all hell broke loose. The crowd moved itself past the two men to help their new patients. People were crying, yelling and calling desperately for help, patients were being brought to free rooms, some doctors were even calling the names of those who did not have a chance to survive, anymore. The two men looked at each other, nodded and made their way towards the rain of people.

The loud sirens died down, another ambulance had stopped in front of the hospital. And new patients were brought in by Yami's colleagues. Nurses rushed past him to help, it was hard to find someone he could help, of course he did not mind others taking his patients away from him, but he hated to stand there and do nothing. And then, for just a small moment, he blocked out all the sounds.

A tall man stood in the doorway, clutching his bleeding side, he was leaning on the walls to keep his balance and his face was scrunched up in pain. Filthy looking brown hair was draped over his sky blue eyes, making Yami unable to see half of his face, the hand that was clutching his side was shaking. His dark clothes were torn apart, half of his shoulder was exposed, which also contained a gaping wound. Without even thinking, Yami rushed over to the man and put his arms around him, the man immediately lost his balance and leaned into him, moaning in pain.

"I need help here!" His voice rang through the enormous hall and within two seconds, someone rushed to his side and put their arms around the injured man, too. "We need to find a bed." Every bed in the hall was taken, so they carefully moved the man to the nearest room and laid him down on the bed there. Like a pair of robots, they went through their routine to check his pulse and blood pressure. More nurses came rushing into the room to assist, but Yami gently pried them off, seeing that this was not a life or death situation. Yami had taken care of the wound on his side and was now finishing it off.

"Thanks for the help, but I think I can handle the rest," he muttered distantly, carefully dabbing the excess blood off his patient's abdomen. The man that had rushed to his side to help him eyed him for a quick second, his brown eyes lingered on the injured man for a while before he nodded and left the two alone. Yami sighed to himself, wiping the slight amount of sweat off his damp skin. "Sir, I need you to open your eyes for me." The man grunted in response, his cheek was now resting on the soft pillows and his eyes were closed. There were some small cuts on his face, but they did not look too deep. Yami squeezed the man's arm reassuringly, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes. He was holding a small flashlight in his other hand, running his thumb over the smooth surface of it, he had to check the man's pupils

As if on cue, the man grunted again and moved his face towards Yami's voice. He warily opened his eyes, flashing him with his beautiful light colored irises. Yami smiled thankfully and held the flashlight over his eyes, clicking the button on the side. He watched the pupils shrink in response, and put the flashlight back in his pocket.

"Can you tell me your name?" The man groaned and reached for his shoulder, which had a bandage wrapped around it. His blue eyes were fixed on his own, and Yami had to blink a couple of times to make sure he would not fall over on the spot. "Wait…"

"It's _you_." The man he was helping was none other than Seto Kaiba. Yami was not sure if he was supposed to be happy about this, or that he should leave the room right away and leave him to another nurse. He straightened up and decided to stay, after all, he had his pride and it was his job to help him. Kaiba seemed to be fully awake, because his eyes were now focused on Yami's. "Well, this is awkward."

"It is," Yami answered dryly, walking around the table so he could grab a rolling chair. He put on some white gloves and put on the lights so he could examine Kaiba's face. Never had he had to deal with a situation like this. He and Seto Kaiba had broken up a few weeks ago, because their relationship had not worked out. Yami was far too busy with his work and so was Kaiba.

Neither of them knew who broke up with whom, they both had had enough of this unstable relationship and they stopped seeing each other after several weeks of pure agony. It had worked out perfectly in the beginning, until Yami realized that he barely had time to even call his boyfriend during his breaks, because there was always someone that needed his help in the hospital. And Kaiba was too busy with running his company, he would spend most of his time in his office and never had time to visit Yami during work.

While Yami was inspecting his face for any deep cuts, he could not help but stare at those eyes he had always admired. They were calm and serious as always, but they held that kind of light Yami loved, Kaiba was not as cold as he appeared to be. He kept running his hands over several cuts until he found a deep one near his cheekbone, that one definitely needed stitches.

"For the record, I never expected to run into you," Kaiba murmured under his breath. Yami merely raised an eyebrow at this. Well, he had not expected Kaiba to jump into his arms and tell him that he was sorry this relationship had not worked out, anyway. "I was brought here and needed help. Aren't I lucky?" Yami was still debating in his head whether he should answer him or not, so he bought himself some time by preparing a needle. He gave it a small tick with his finger and watched the liquid drip off from the slim side.

"This will hurt for a second, but I need you to hold still," Yami retorted, looking down at him with a neutral expression. He rolled the chair around until he was on Kaiba's other side and carefully placed his fingers near the wound so he had a steady hand. He saw Kaiba flinch when the needle went through the skin, but he held still. "It needs stitches. This will take a couple of minutes. Can you stay still for that long?"

"I sit in my office all day, working on my laptop. Do I really need to answer your question?" Yami clicked his tongue, slightly tipping his head to one side and putting the needle away.

"Touché. I forgot you care more about that laptop than your loved ones," he said coolly, the sarcasm dripping off his voice. He opened a drawer for the needed tools, pretending to ignore the cold glare he had received. "Just because you're my patient, doesn't mean I have to be nice to you. As long as I don't hurt you physically I can do and say whatever I want, so don't think I have to be nice to you all the time. And if you must know, I didn't recognize you when you stood there." He returned to him and leaned over his face with the needle in his hand so he could start.

"And here I thought I was lucky to have survived that crash. I wouldn't call it _lucky_ since I got stuck here," Kaiba said with a roll of his eyes. Yami could not help but chuckle at that comment, Kaiba had not changed one bit. To be honest, he liked it that he had not changed, it was this Kaiba he had fallen in love with. And now that he thought about it, he missed being able to walk into Kaiba's office and talk about the things that bothered him. Yugi was there for him, too, Yugi was one of the best friends he had ever had, but if he really needed to talk to someone, he wanted Kaiba. Even if he was busy at work, he could always call his boyfriend, sometimes he cheated by calling the company, because he knew that Kaiba was not always able to pick up the phone in his office.

While he was carefully taking care of the wound on Kaiba's face, he let his eyes wander off to his ex-boyfriend's injured body. He could not help but feel a little sorry for him, his body looked awful, just like the many other patients that were being brought in. He and his colleague had done a lot already, the only thing left to do was finish the stitches on his face. Kaiba hissed every time the needle went through his skin, but he stayed perfectly still as requested, Yami was glad he did, he had had patients who kept moving and that had not ended up so well.

"You're the only one I know who can wear nerdy glasses and still look good." Yami was so focused on Kaiba's face that he almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden comment. Kaiba had been so quiet and Yami had accepted the silent treatment, it was better than throwing stupid sarcastic remarks at each other's heads, after all. He smiled a little at the compliment, adjusting the said "nerd glasses" by pushing them farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you. I'm almost done."

"It's just a small cut, why don't you leave it be so I can get out of here and get back to work," Kaiba said, his eyes looking up at Yami's. There were bright white orbs of the lightening sparkling in them, almost making it look like they were a pair of baubles. Yami's own eyes scrunched up behind his glasses, he was sitting very close to Kaiba, so close that he could almost feel the warm temperature of his skin. He had sort of hoped that they were going to have a good talk, this was the first time they had talked in _weeks_.

"It could get infected, you know."

"I'll go to my own doctor."

"You're here now and, like I said, I'm almost done, give me a couple of seconds."

"Two more seconds that I could have spent—Ow!"

"Done." Yami dropped the needle onto the table with satisfaction and stood up. He had put a little more pressure on the needle to make Kaiba shut his mouth, because he was distracting him from his work. Of course he had done nothing to actually injure Kaiba, but it was still fun. Now that he was finally done, he took a step to the side, held out his hand towards the door with a smirk and lowered his gaze. "You're good to go." However, the other did not stroll out of the door like he had expected him to. "I thought you wanted to get out of here."

Ocean blue eyes stared at his own, something was on Kaiba's mind and he could not lay a finger on it. He stood there for a good few seconds before he let out a small sigh through his nose and leaned against the table next to the door, folding his arms over his broad chest. He gripped the edges of his coat and closed his eyes.

"If it hurts too much to move, I can give you some morphine," Yami said, his voice sounding neutral. Kaiba grunted and sat up, hissing softly in pain and reaching for his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I don't need your painkillers," he said stubbornly. He avoided Yami's gaze and simply stared at the floor as if he was going to bore holes in it with his glare. Neither of them spoke for a while, the only sound that filled the air were the faint noises of nurses giving each other instructions from the other side of the room. "I can't be with you in one room for too long."

Yami blinked at him, a small frown appearing on his face. "Charming." Kaiba groaned and made a small but slow turn so he could look at him, his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I meant that I won't be able to control myself if I stay here. You sure were taking your time with that needle of yours," he said with a dashing grin, as if he had caught a small child taking something he was not supposed to take. And in this case, Yami was the child who was caught in the act. It took Yami a second to realize what Kaiba was trying to tell him without using the specific words, like he always did.

"You think I was doing that on purpose?" Yami shifted his weight onto his other foot, the smirk was still on his face. "You should be happy that I was taking my time, if I hadn't, then I could have ruined your precious face." Kaiba had placed his elbow on his knee and was now shaking his head, a low chuckle coming out of his mouth. "What?"

"You never got over me, did you? Not that I blame you." Yami covered his mouth with his hand when a loud laugh erupted from his throat.

"What ever made you say that? I was just doing my job, Kaiba. Besides, weren't you leaving? I thought you couldn't handle being with me in one room." He smiled innocently when Kaiba narrowed his eyes, his whole expression had changed completely after Yami let out that small burst of laughter. "Or do you actually need those _stupid_ painkillers?"

"Just get your ass over here and help me out of this bed." Satisfied, Yami walked over to him and carefully put his hands on his patient's arms to help him up. However, he let out a startled sound when the collar of his coat was roughly pulled forward so he was forced to follow. The next thing was even more satisfying than hearing Kaiba say that he needed help. He could easily say that it was the most satisfying thing he had ever done.

The warm and soft lips moving against his own was a feeling he had missed, Kaiba had always been a good kisser, and was also not afraid to show it. Yami did not mind one bit and could not help but give in. Apparently they both never got over each other, it was as clear as ice to Yami the very first minute he saw that it was Seto Kaiba who was lying in front of him. He was too scared that he did not have the slightest chance to get back with Kaiba again, so he did not open his big mouth, but he knew enough now.

He had not even noticed that his eyes had closed as soon as their lips had touched, it was if the world had stopped just for a small moment, everything was perfect now. The way Kaiba snaked his uninjured arm around Yami's slim waist to press their bodies together and that he felt the short breaths of Kaiba on his lips between the small kisses was all he needed. It was so simple yet so intense, and that was all that Yami needed to know. That small sparkle he felt in his chest every time their lips touched each other for another kiss was more than enough.

Yami did not know how long they stayed like that, it could have been one minute, maybe even more than an hour, he did not care, but it ended when they both pulled back, rather breathless and flushed. Yami rested his forehead against Kaiba's, his glasses had slipped forward, but he was so close to Kaiba that he did not need them to look at him.

"Guess you never got over me, either," he whispered, grinning when Kaiba muttered something under his breath. "Do you want to try it again?" He got a grunt as response, he was pulled closer to the other and felt Kaiba's face in the crook of his neck, lightly nibbling on the skin. That was enough for Yami and he grinned inwardly, feeling the familiar warmth in his chest that he had felt months ago, too.

"_Yami_." Said person shivered slightly when he felt that word in his neck, the cool breath ghosting over his skin like a small breeze of the wind. He felt Kaiba's lips twisting upwards into a huge smirk. His warm hands slipped down towards his waist and easily worked their way under Yami's white shirt, so his hands were resting on his hips. "Give me some of that stupid morphine so I can at least move my arm without thinking it's going to fall off and get me out of this room."

Yami breathed softly, closing his eyes when Kaiba started stroking his hips with his thumbs. "So, you're still leaving?" He looked down and saw the smirk on Kaiba's face, causing him to blink confusedly. The other leaned forward so their lips were only centimeters apart, the smirk on his face was so wide that his white, even teeth were exposed.

"No, we just need to go somewhere private. We still haven't had break-up sex."

* * *

**Author's note: **My first attempt at Prideshipping and… The only thing I'm gonna say is:  
Oopsie… Please don't throw things at my head. This was just a small, pointless plot bunny that needed to be written.

Please leave a review on your way out~. :3


End file.
